Lunch Break
by LikeCanYouNot
Summary: Hancock and Alexia return to Goodnieghbor on their way through to common wealth. During his mayoral duties Alexia decides to accompany him on his lunch break. Rated "M" for a reason. Just a little dirty drabble I've had stuck in my head. Enjoy.
"Ya know as much as I love our adventures being home really is a nice treat. Goodneighbor isn't Diamond City as far as security goes but it's safe enough for me to hang up m' hat." The ghoul winked at his companion.

"I know what you mean, John." Lex smiled, "but anywhere is home as long as I'm with you." Handcock smiled at the pink tones rising in her cheeks.

This new found relationship was still coming together. The two had recently owned up to their feelings in an old, decrepit shack a few miles outside of Sanctuary. They had been trapped in a radiation storm that had blown in from the Glowing Sea. Even though Lexi's body had managed to build up an immunity to large amounts of radiation Hancock had talked her into setting up for the night so she wouldn't make herself too sick. During their hours in the closed in space they shared a few shots of vodka and he helped himself to enough Mentats for the both of them. They discussed some of their favorite adventures together and some of the ones they had before they met. Half-way through Hancock's recollection of one of the bloody fights between him and the gangs that occupied parts of Goodneighbor he was cut short by Alexia's lips pressed against his. After the initial shock settled in words were exchanged and they spent the night 'testing' the 'length' to which their relationship could withstand. Even know that was months ago the couple still managed to find themselves in the honeymoon stage. It was almost painful for them to be apart.

"How about you go talk to Daisy and let some of that load off, Gorgeous." He leaned in closer, his mouth centimeters from her neck. His breath hot against her skin sending a shot of electricity through her body and to the lowest parts of her being. "I've got a stack of fuckin' paperwork waiting for m' at my desk but I'll be waiting for you in our bed later tonight." His raspy voice spoke softly and only for her.

Breathless and speechless Alexia stumbled away towards the general trading booth. She could hear Hancock's chuckle behind her.

Daisy had gratefully taken everything Lex had sold to her except a sequin red dress. Alexia had found it in one of the vaults they had explored together. For some reason she just couldn't let it go. She knew that it was impractical for the Wasteland but she loved it. She collected her caps and wandered back to the Old Statehouse. She climbed the stairs up to the room which she assumed he'd be sitting in. She was right. When she walked in he was at his desk, papers stacked up to the roof and a bottle of vodka accompanied by an inhaler of Jet in hand. He was already getting annoyed with the task at hand. His head turned when he heard her footsteps.

"Hey, Beautiful." He spoke softly, a small smile graced his features. "M' almost done why don't you go pamper yourself in our room, I'll lock the door." She knew he wasn't close to being finished but she agreed with him. Hancock stood up briefly to place a loving kiss on her lips and went back to his desk.

Without speaking Alexia retreated to their room. Unlit candles scattered across the room old red and black sheets covered the bed. It was fitting for John, she thought. She was clearing out her bag when she came across the red dress she'd been so unwilling to give up. She had to know how it fit. She checked to see if the door to the bedroom was closed before changing out of her vault suit and into the luxurious fabric.

The dress clung to her frame, a perfect fit, she commented to herself. The sparkles shown in the light of the afternoon. The dress came a little short of half way up her thigh and enhanced her cleavage. She felt that maybe Hancock had earned a bit of a distraction working so hard. She confidently walked out of the bedroom and into the room Hancock was working; as promised the door appeared to be locked and they were alone.

Alexia strolled over to his right side, daintily dragging her fingers across his back. "You looked like you were working so hard," she breathed heavily into his ear. "I thought maybe you'd like to see what I found. A nice view to help you get motivated." She felt his back go rigid. A tale-tell sign that she had caught his attention.

Hancock's turned to take in the sight before him. The woman he had found himself falling in love with was standing before him in the world's most seductive attire. He took in a deep breath and whistled. "Well aren't I just one luck mayor." His calloused hands found their way to her thighs, he watched her expression change from confident and in control to a slave under his command.

"Ya' know a lunch break couldn' hurt nothin'." He spoke as he moved his hands upwards, bringing the hemline of the skirt with him. Underneath she wore thin black panties. He seen them before, but they still aroused him just the same. Lexi leaned against his desk gripping on to the edges to hold herself up. Whenever he touched her like this she heartbeat grow stronger and her legs grow weaker. "As much as I enjoy seeing these useless things on I love takin' them off even more."

In one motion Hancock had pulled the black fabric down her legs and hoisted her up on to his desk. Paperwork forgotten about. "Ya' know," he paused, moving out his chair and kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I don't think I've eaten anythin' today." Slow with his motions he scooted her forward and spread her legs apart, giving him access to the woman in front of him.

He chuckled lightly as he placed kisses on the inside of Alexia's thigh. She was starting to lose control. Her head was now leaned back against the wall. One of her hands lay on the top of John's head, trailing her nails along his scalp. The other gripping the terminal to better steady herself. "Well John," She said his name like a prayer. "I can always go downstairs and find you something to eat." He words were heavy with lust and her breathing was becoming sharp with excitement.

"Nah, I think I'll just enjoy the delicacy that's been put in front of me." And with that comment his mouth was on her sex. She took in a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. While his tongue worked its way around her slit. Hancock's grip on her thighs tightened and he looked up at her hungrily. Seeing her face contort in pleasure sent a shock of arousal through his system. Hancock continued to slide his tongue up and down her. Bottom to top, just how he knew she liked it. He felt her hand leave his scalp and glanced up ward. Alexia had slid her dress strap down to reveal her breast. The hand that once occupied John's scalp was now being used to tweak her nipple.

"Oh, now you're just teasing." He spoke roughly. Within a moment he has spread her leg father apart and slipped two fingers inside of her. Using small circular motions along with the already exciting in and out ones. Lexi moaned Hancock's name loudly. "It's okay they can't hear you. Say it again."

He used his thumb to rub her cunt. " _Hancock."_ She said breathlessly buckling her hips to meet his motions.

"Louder." He demanded before removing his hand and using it again to grip her thighs. He quickly buried his face deep in her folds. Flicking his tongue repeatedly in her bundle of nerves.

"Hancock!" Alexia moaned forcefully. She was now meeting his faster motions. Ecstasy boiling up inside her.

"You can do better than that." His fingers joined his mouth and he used his teeth to gently tug on her clit.

"HANCOCK!" She screamed her body was about to climax and he knew it. His bulge was a clear sign. He smiled into her and continued to swirl his tongue while she fondled her breast.

Her hips rocked in rhythm with tongue. Both their movements were getting rougher as she was almost at the brink of her orgasm. Her moans were no longer muffled and he would reward her every time he heard his name. The paperwork long forgotten had been knocked over onto the floor and the girl before him quivered with pleasure every few seconds. She was close and Hancock was ready.

"Hancock, lunch has been made if …." The sentence was cut short as Fahrenheit walked into the room. Her sentence stopped dry as she took in the scene in front of her. Alexia opened her eyes and let out a scream trying to cover herself with the fabric that once covered her breasts. John stopped his motions and turned around.

"I'm just gonna leave you seem to have eaten just fine." Fahrenheit commented before calmly turning on her heel and closing the door.

After a brief moment Alexia and Hancock looked at each other before the laughter they were holding in boiled over. " Her hands dropped from her now covered breasts and his head tilted back as he let out a hearty, graveled laugh. "It's a good thing she's professional." He barked.

Alexia nodded her head still giggling at the events that just took place. She was bending over to pick up her discarded underwear off the floor when he stopped her.

"What ya' think ya' doing?" He asked grabbing her hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"I was gonna let you return to your mayoral duties." She laughed wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I'm not done with my lunch break yet." He breathed into her ear before hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She smiled when he gave her that sultry smirk. She kissed him passionately as he kicked the door to the bedroom open and playfully pinned her to the bed beneath him.


End file.
